


an impossible tower

by midnightsnacks



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BAMF Magnus Bane, Fluff, M/M, Random & Short, Rapunzel AU, actual disney prince magnus bane, but we are going to ignore that, excessive hand holding, not how the portal was invented
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsnacks/pseuds/midnightsnacks
Summary: Even while surrounded by darkness, they somehow found light in each other.Or: A Rapunzel AU featuring a midnight escape from Magnus' tower.





	an impossible tower

**Author's Note:**

> “Let us always meet each other with smile, for the smile is the beginning of love.” - Mother Teresa

 The forest was especially creepy at night when you could hardly see where you were going and getting poked by unfriendly tree branches was just a casual risk. Still, Alec didn’t mind all that much, though that was mostly due to his destination and not the journey through the dense underbrush around his feet.

When Alec looked up, he could hardly even make out the sky because of the thick clouds covering it, which meant the moon was hardly of any use and the lantern he had brought with himself shined dimly amongst the darkness shrouding him. Alec had already activated his vision rune, but the darkness around him still managed to be oppressive and he still found himself tripping over her feet.

Alec felt his bow get caught in some branches and had to pause for a moment to untangle it before foraging forward. Sometimes Alec had trouble remembering why he ever ran the risk of going through the forest every night, where he could stumble upon any old demon. But just the first glimpse of  _ his _ face was a bright reminder. It made it all worth it.

Alec sighed, suddenly feeling very lonely all by himself in the forest. He knew that he couldn’t exactly take Izzy or Jace along with himself but he sure did miss them. 

Honestly it was a miracle that they hadn’t picked up on Alec’s sneaking out yet. He thought Izzy might have had a faint idea of what was going on but she had never pressed Alec for details or confronted him about it. Alec was fairly sure Jace had no clue.

He thought that out of all of them, Max knew the most. Alec had accidentally let it slip that he usually went out in the night and Alec had been bribing Max with sweets from the market ever since. Not only to stop the onslaught of questions Max had but to keep him quiet about the whole thing. If his mother or father caught on, Alec knew he would never be able to go out alone again. Alec couldn’t bear the thought of that.

Alec knew the tower was close when he began to see some of the trees he had marked for himself. He had carved out circles on them with his arrowheads. He had wanted to carve runes instead, but he was afraid of being found out. Magnus, however, had been amused by the idea when Alec had brought it up.

“Very subtle, Alexander.” Magnus had told Alec at the time, his voice echoing the depth of a laugh and his lips had twitched with amusement. Alec had admired the crinkling around the edges of his eyes. “Which ones?”

“I don’t know.” Alec had replied at the time, but in his head he had had a couple of good ideas.

Alec felt a small sigh fall from his lips when he finally exited the forest and was met with the clearing that showed him the tower he searched for night after night. Alec unknowingly crushed the dandelions covering the large expanse of the clearing as he pushed forward, leaving the forest and the darkness of it, though it still clung to his clothes.

Alecr watched the tower as he approached. He could just make out the warm light coming from the small window at the top of the structure. Alec felt a smile push at the corners of his mouth before he could stop it and he felt helpless to the giddy feeling that filled his stomach.

Alec knew he wasn’t far now, his destination in sight and standing before him but he still felt the urge to run to the tower and climb his way up. Alec forced himself to continue at a normal, albeit a bit brisk, pace as he walked. 

As the tower loomed closer, it seemed to grow bigger and bigger and Alec could begin to make out the bricks that made up the tower. They were mostly covered with vines and ivy now that seemed to crawl up the tower more and more each day. Alec finally approached the base of the tower and leaned towards it, his fingertips brushing against it. Alec thought of backing up and calling up for Magnus to use his magic to help him up but thought better of it. Alec knew that most days, Magnus would spend hours using his magic to see what he could learn on his own and it often left him exhausted.

Alec backed up a few feet but instead of calling Magnus’ name he reached behind him and grabbed his grappling hook arrow. It wasn’t much more than one of his sharper arrows with a lengthy rope attached but it did it’s job.

Alec knocked the arrow into place and drew it back before aiming it at a small crevice just below Magnus’ window. He paused for a moment before letting the arrow fly and a small whistle disturbed the air as it found its way to it’s target.

The rope dangled to just above Alec’s head and Alec lifted his arm to tug on it. It held steady and Alec jumped up to get a good hold on it. It didn’t budge under his considerable weight, so Alec figured he was in the clear. Alec climbed up the rope enough so that he could curl his legs around it before loosening them and finding placement on the tower.

Alec began his climb up, and in reality it didn’t take more than a few moments though there were times when Alec would pause and let his legs dangle before heaving them back onto the sturdy wall of the tower, using that leverage to essentially walk up the tower sideways. Alec barely thought about the work as his mind fluttered to other things, other things being Magnus.

The time drifted by with the breeze and Alec finally made his way to the top, using some of the protruding bricks to pull himself the rest of the way up to the windowsill. He didn’t have to search for long since Magnus’ room in the tower wasn’t very big at all and Magnus didn’t exactly blend in.

He spotted him standing in the middle of the room, a concentrated look on his face and blue sparks coming off of his fingertips. Alec smiled as he watched Magnus for a moment, completely in his element and unaware of his presence. It was a rare sight, but Alec couldn’t take the time to enjoy it much since his arms were beginning to tire. Alec gently knocked on the window to Magnus’ room, causing him to jump a couple of inches in the air, the sparks coming from his fingertips dying away.

Magnus looked startled for about a moment before he rushed over to the window and pushed it open, and Alec watched him try valiantly to not flinch at the cold night air. 

“You could have called for me.” Magnus told Alec with a huff, but Alec could tell that he wasn’t very mad at all if the smile growing on his face was anything to go by. Magnus reached for Alec’s arms and helped lift him through the window.

Alec tried to stop himself from stumbling as he entered and while Magnus turned to shut the window, Alec surveyed the room. He was never sure what to expect since every night Magnus’ room seemed to shift into something else entirely with a new color scheme and style. Alec noticed that sometimes it seemed to fit with his mood.

Today it was warm and bright like a sunny day. There were a couple of white couches and a bed in the corner of the room with golden sheets. There were beautiful lanterns hanging from the ceiling and when Alec turned, he noticed Magnus was fitting in with the theme with a golden embroidery on his tunic today.

It made the lingering darkness fade away.

“You must know that I have magic.” Magnus said, sidling up to Alec with a blinding smile that Alec yearned to trace with his fingers. He refrained from doing so but enjoyed it all the same.

“I’m aware but it was really no trouble.” Alec told Magnus, reaching out for his hand and pulling him towards one of the couches. When they sat down, Magnus seemed to sink into the cushions and Alec knew he had exhausted himself just like he had predicted. 

“Even though you insist on being bullheaded, it's nice to see you.” Magnus told Alec, curling up close and resting his head on Alec’s shoulder.

“You see me practically every night.” Alec pointed out, curling his arm around Magnus and holding on tight. As if somehow he might slip away. A ridiculous thought really, since Magnus had never been outside the tower save a few reckless nights. Alec remembered them clear as day, he could hardly forget Magnus’ childlike wonder and the way his eyes had lit up when his feet had first touched the grass at the bottom of the tower.

Magnus never told Alec what had happened after those nights. He knew Asmodeus had been alerted considering the amount of magic Magnus had to use to lift Asmodeus’ spells for just a moment. And they’d only stay out for a couple minutes before Magnus would send Alec away. 

“And it's by far the best part of my day. You have no idea how dull this room is.” Magnus looked around with a frown, as if he was completely reconsidering the current design.

“This is dull?” Alec asked, looking around with raised eyebrows. He felt Magnus turn in his arms and he looked down into serious eyes.

“You know what I mean. I want to get out of here, see the world.” Magnus put his hands on Alec's shoulder and used it to push Alec down, bringing them closer together. 

“I know, I know.” Alec tilted his head down to press a kiss to Magnus’ temple. “I wish I could do something. I guess I can't really offer much in the way of help.”

Magnus pulled away, shaking his head as he did so. “You do help.” Magnus shoved his chest with no real fervor. “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

Alec felt his chest lighten at Magnus’ words and he smiled at Magnus crookedly. “That’s sweet.” Alec lifted his head and looked at the desk in the corner of Magnus’ room. “So what have you been up to?" 

“Oh you know, same old. I reorganize, come up with a half-assed escape plan, try to figure out some magic spells with no help from my dear old father and burn myself out in the process.” Magnus frowned and looked up at Alec. “I also lost Church. You didn’t happen to see him, did you?”

“No, I don’t think so but I’m sure he’ll turn up.” Alec told Magnus comfortingly, patting his arm in an effort to be reassuring. “Sounds like you had an interesting day.”

Magnus snorted, wiggling out of Alec’s embrace. “Hardly. I’m going positively mad up here, we haven’t gone down from the tower in so long. I’m getting restless.” Magnus rose to stand, offering his hand to Alec.

“So I may have invented a little something a couple of days ago, and I didn’t mention it because I wanted it to work before I tried to show off. It’s a portal, and I think it can bypass the spells Asmodeus put up to lock me in here without him being aware of it.” Magnus explained but Alec just stared confusedly, so Magnus retracted his hand. “Okay so, I just think of where I want to go and it takes me there. It just won’t take me anywhere I haven’t been before.”

Magnus moved his arms about, always precise and elegant when he was performing magic. There was a blinding light in the middle of the room and Alec lifted his arm to block it enough to be able to see. He watched Magnus step into the light and then it disappeared for a moment before reappearing next to the bed and Magnus fell onto his bed with an “oof”. 

“Magnus...that’s incredible.” Alec breathed, standing up and rushing over Magnus to help him up. “Are you sure it wouldn’t alert your father?” Alec pressed, feeling nervous about the idea but there was a part of him that was growing more and more excited.

“Well, I’m not completely sure, but it feels like it’s worth the risk. We can go outside and I’ll send you home soon afterwards. And tomorrow we will know if it worked, and if it did then we can actually spend a night outside of this tower.” Magnus said, almost out of breath when he was finished speaking, and he jumped off the bed and barreled into Alec’s arms when he did. Alec managed, not without effort, to maintain his balance.“I could actually pull this off.”

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus. “I didn’t doubt you for a second.” Alec said, pressing a soft kiss to Magnus’ hair. “You have an uncanny ability to pull off the impossible.”

“Your flattery is appreciated.” Magnus told Alec, pulling away with an almost childish grin lighting his face. “But I already knew all that.” Magnus said flippantly, pulling a laugh from Alec’s throat. 

“You’re also modest.” Alec told him, and Magnus only shrugged in response.

“So, how’s your day been?” Magnus asked as they began to make their way over to the couch.

“Well, it hasn’t been nearly as exciting as yours.” Alec began before diving into his day and like they did every night they just sat and talked with each other. It was rare that Alec was ever this comfortable around anyone, but Magnus had always been the exception to every rule.

“Hey, I brought you more of those apples you love.” Alec reached into his jacket and curled his fingers around the bag of apples he had picked earlier. 

“The small, green ones?” Magnus sat up, his cheek red from where he had leaned it against his hand. Alec handed the bag over to Magnus who hugged it to his chest.

“Small and bitter, just like my heart.” Magnus commented mildly and Alec threw his head back in an open, honest laugh. He never laughed with anyone as much as he did with Magnus.

 “Very funny.” Alec shook his head. “You’re absolutely ridiculous.” 

Magnus got up to go put them underneath his mattress before returning to Alec with a mischievous smile. “So, should we go test my portal theory now or later?”

“Definitely now. I know you’ve been waiting, you’ve practically been vibrating with excitement all night.” Alec stood up and took Magnus’ hand, admiring the purple polish brandishing his nails. 

“Can you blame me?” Magnus asked, leading them to a part of his room that was the least cluttered. He released Alec’s arm for a moment, doing the same motions as earlier. In front of them blinding golden light appeared in the form of a circle. Magnus took hold of Alec’s hand again.

“Think of the grass just outside the tower, below my window.” Magnus told Alec, and so Alec did. And when Magnus stepped into the portal, so did he.

Alec had to admit it was rather disorienting and he hadn’t realized he had closed his eyes until he opened them again and noticed that they weren’t in Magnus’ room anymore. They were on the grass just below Magnus’ room. “By the angel.” Alec breathed, at a loss for words. He looked down at Magnus who had bent down to touch the grass. 

“It worked.” Magnus said, and Alec couldn’t make out much of his face but he imagined there was a bright smile to be found there.

Magnus seemed to notice the darkness too because a moment later he was handing Alec the lantern he had left up in Magnus’ room.

Alec took the lantern and crouched down beside Magnus. “You alright?” He asked, and Magnus finally turned to look at Alec. There were unshed tears in his eyes.

“I’m better than alright, Alexander.” Magnus said, voice thick with emotion and Alec squeezed their joined hands. “Sorry, I just don’t know that I’ll ever get used to being outside.” Alec noticed Magnus curl his bare toes into the grass and dirt.

 “Don’t apologize to me.” Alec said sternly, and Magnus nodded his head. “Do you want to run around like last time?” Alec asked, trying to lighten the mood.

“I’m pretty much over that. I think I just want to sit.” Magnus said, splaying his legs out in front of himself and closing his eyes. Alec watched him with a fond smile he couldn’t seem to push away before following suit.

They sat like that for a few moments before Magnus made a distressed noise beside Alec. Alec’s eyes flew open and his felt himself tense, ready to spring into action.

“Alec, something just hit me.” Magnus said, eyes wide in shock. Alec looked around confusedly, he hadn’t heard anything approach them and he never let his guard down. Suddenly, Alec felt the light touch of rain against his arm. 

“Oh. Magnus, that’s just rain.” Alec said, and he saw another drop hit Magnus’ face, making it scrunch up adorably.

“Oh my-” Magnus looking up at the clouds. “Really? It feels so funny.” Magnus commented, but as the rain picked up a bit he seemed to change his mind. 

“You should probably go back inside. I’m afraid you’ll get sick, and then it won’t matter if your father didn’t notice you left the tower.” Alec said with a frown, about to push himself to stand when Magnus tugged him back down. 

“I’ll figure out a spell, I want to stay.” Magnus argued, looking over at Alec with his best doe-eyed expression. “Just for a couple more minutes.” Magnus urged and Alec found himself reluctantly agreeing.

They were already soaked to the bone in only a minute but Magnus didn’t seem to mind, though Alec did notice his slight figure begin to shiver.

“Magnus…” Alec began, stopping when he felt a splash of water hit his face. Alec blinked the water away and saw Magnus looking hardly innocent with cupped hands to collect the rain. Alec leveled him with an unimpressed glare that was far from genuine. 

“This is an odd question but do you mind if I kiss you?” Magnus asked and Alec was sure it wasn’t visible in the darkness, with the lantern long extinguished and the rain pouring around them but he felt a blush grow on his cheeks.

 “Not at all.” Alec answered, leaning in to meet Magnus halfway. Alec found that Magnus’ lips were ice cold and he was sure his own weren’t much warmer, and it was a clumsy kiss but one that filled Alec with warmth that he never found in the night.

 He found it in Magnus.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this gave you a healthy dose of cuteness. I am currently busy saving the show on my twitter [@chickensuep](https://twitter.com/chickensuep) so come say hey. Comments and kudos are very much appreciated <3


End file.
